Naughty Or Nice?
by twistedcandy
Summary: Holiday O/S. Damon asks Elena if she has been a good girl this year, passion involving candycanes, icing, and gingerbread ensues. M RATED!


Naughty And Nice

_Damon asks Elena if she has been a good girl this year, passion ensues! _

Elena giggled joyfully as she held the necklace in that Damon had given her for Christmas. It was a shiny silver heart with "Naughty" written on one side and "Nice" written on the other side.

"Thank you Damon, I love it," Elena gushed and she gratefully kissed him on the cheek.

A slow smile spread across his face as he interlocked his fingers with hers and pulled her down onto the soft, shaggy, pile carpet on the living room floor. Elena giggled as she looked up and saw a large sprig of mistletoe hanging over their heads. She laughed once more and leaned in to kiss him; she closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of his cologne...

His lips were soothing but passionate against hers and his hands cupped her rosy cheeks to hold her closer to him.

_Swoon._ Elena thought as she felt him cup her cheeks with his hands, and she wrapped her arms his muscular torso. He broke the kiss but leaned back and kissed her lips sweetly once more.

"Do you believe in Santa Claus, Damon?" Elena asked.

"Are you seriously asking a vampire if he believes in Santa Claus?" Damon chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, I mean when you were a kid!" Elena clarified, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Well, yes, but those Santa imposters that they have at the mall. Wow." Damon said sarcasm practically dripping off his voice.

"Have you been a good boy this year?" Elena mocked, attempting to copy the Santa Claus at the local mall. She burst out into giggles when she thought about how much of a child predator she sounded like.

"Have you been a good girl this year, Elena?" Damon asked, purposely dropping his voice to a throaty whisper that he knew would have Elena weak in the knees. He watched as Elena's eyes widened before she quickly glanced at his lips and then back up to his sparkling baby blue eyes.

"Have you been 'nice'" Damon asked picking her up of the floor and settling her in his lap, "or 'naughty'" he continued, brushing his hand across her breasts.

"What would you do, if I said 'naughty'?" Elena asked, her eyes kept trailing back to Damon's lips.

"How about I show you what I would do if you say 'naughty' and then after I show you what I would do if you say 'nice'?" Damon asked seductively.

Elena wrapped her legs around his waist and a little whimper escaped her lips when she felt his body pressed against hers, he made her feel like there were a million butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her with that intense look.

He used his vampire speed and raced up to his bedroom where he laid her on the bed so that her legs were hanging down and he peeled off her knitted sweater and he grinned in satisfaction when he just faintly saw the outlines of her breast through the red tank top she was wearing. Placing kisses down her neck, he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled her underwear down with them. Elena mewled like a hungry kitten that desperately wanted milk and begged Damon to pleasure her.

"Please Damon, you feel so good against me." Elena gasped as he left a particularly amorous love bite on her tender skin, "I can feel your dick against me and I need you, please, can't you see how wet I am?" she asked, "Can't you feel it?"

Damon gritted his teeth as he heard her beg, it took all his strength to not throw her up against the nearest wall and pound into her until she was moaning in satisfaction.

"Naughty girls don't get their presents right away, Elena dear." He laughed at her gobsmacked expression and he took some ties from his closet before wrapping each wrist and leg to the bedposts and he grinned in satisfaction. She looked mouth-watering, tied up on his bed with a breathless expression on her face and her legs spread; exposing her wet, needy, desire for him.

He unbuttoned his shirt and jeans and pulled them off, Elena stared at him as he preened a little for her. She thought his package looked delectable in his boxers and when he turned around and started to walk out of the room, she couldn't help but think his ass was rather attractive.

_Wait._ Elena thought, _why am I seeing his ass? Where is he going?_

"Where are you going, Damon?" she asked, her voice sounding high pitched as she whined for her lover.

"I'll be back in a minute, Princess" Damon smirked and took one last look at his beautiful Elena lying on his bed. It would definitely be his go-to fantasy for the next century or two...

He leisurely opened cupboards in his kitchen until he found what he was looking for. Damon picked up a box of jumbo mint candy canes, gingerbread cake, and buttercream icing and took them up to his bedroom.

Elena's eyes widened comically as she saw the candy canes, icing, and gingerbread cake.

Damon knelt at Elena's side and began to spread the cool buttercream icing across her nipples and down her stomach. He then took the cubes of gingerbread cake and arranged them over her stomach, on top of the icing.

" Da-" Damon cut her off by putting a candy cane in her mouth.

" Shhh."

He dropped to his knees in front of her spread legs and put a dollop of icing on her button before smirking and sliding a candy cane up her wet channel but making sure to leave the curved part on the outside.

Damon heard Elena's swift intake of breath and he began to tease her by sucking lighly on her nipples and licking the icing off of her body.

"You taste so good Elena" Damon moaned.

He licked the icing of her sweet button before moving the candy cane inside of her slightly, Elena's hips moved and Damon laughed at Elena trying to spit the candycane out of her mouth so that she could moan.

Damon removed the candycane from inside of Elena's wetness and licked it playfully before tossing it into the garbage can and he began to pleasure Elena. He moved two fingers in her and kissed and sucked on her lower lips and he felt her thighs shaking as she prepared to come.

He quickly removed his fingers and mouth from her and she glared at him in annoyance. Damon stradled her bent down to kiss Elena, and playfully broke off the piece of candy cane that was sticking out of her mouth and swallowed it.

"Yummy."

Damon undid the ties from her arms and legs, she sat up and wrapped her legs around him and swallowed the rest of the candy cane.

Damon decided that he had tortured her enough and entered her swiftly and started a steady and fast pace, he ran his fangs across Elena's neck and she shuddered gleefully.

"That's so caveman of you, Damon!" Elena giggled as she felt him leave a hickey on her neck. Elena giggled again when she remembered reading an article in a magazine with Caroline that said that guys liked to be possessive and protective of you.

"I know you want me to go caveman on you" Damon chuckled.

Elena was pushing her hips forward, trying to get him to go faster.

"Only girls who have been nice get to decide how fast their present _comes_, Elena"

Damon's hands kneaded Elena's breasts and she let out a string of curses, she felt like someone pumped her with helium and she was floating on a pleasure filled cloud.

Damon kissed her neck one last time before increasing to the speed that he knew would get Elena off, she trembled and her eyes squeezed shut as she rippled around him and let her orgasm spread through her body.

"Fuck, Elena!" Damon groaned into Elena's neck as he came in her tight sheath.\

Elena entangled her legs with his and panted slightly, " That was amazing."

"I know." Damon chuckled resting his head on her shoulder and stroking her stomach with his hand.

"Damon?" Elena asked.

"Will you show me what you would do if I told you that I was a 'nice' girl this year?"

Damon beamed at her proudly and picked her up and walked into his bathroom he quickly filled up his massive clawfoot bathtub with warm water and poured bubble bath in it. He then lifted Elena into the tub and looked at her with admiration. He chocolate tresses tumbled around her shoulders and her mahogany eyes sparkled with glee.

"What do you want, Elena? Nice girls get to pick their presents."

" I want you inside of me Damon"

She settled on top of him and their collective moans were music to each others ears as Elena sunk down on his cock and the bubbles from the bubble bath covered their bodies.

As Elena moved her hips against Damon's, he kissed her frantically and rubbed her clit with one hand. He wanted to give her what she wanted as quick as possible, he wanted her to come all over his dick and collapse in a satisfied heap next to him.

" Da, Damon!" Elena shrieked.

"Come for me Elena, "Damon whispered in her ear, "Please?"

Elena threw her head back and called out Damon's name as she rode out her orgasm. Damon moaned right along with her and he gripped her hips tightly.

" Mmm, so what are you Elena?" Damon asked, doing his signature "eye thing."

"What?" Elena asked, a little confused from her previous orgasm.

"Are you a 'naughty' girl or a 'nice' girl?" Damon asked.

"I can't decide! They're both so good" Elena moaned out as she felt Damon's lips suckle at her shoulder.

She gently pushed Damon away from her and faced him before tilting her head seductively and asking him, "Have you been a good boy this year Damon?"

**A/N- I know some of you really want me to update more often and I'm sorry but I haven't really had the chance. A couple days ago I updated " Last Friday Night" in case any of you are following that story... I had some alone time today so I wrote this because I wanted to give you a guys a Christmas present. Last year, for Christmas, I wrote a threesome with Bonnie, Damon, and Elena and this Christmas, I present to you "Naughty or Nice"!**

**I hope you enjoyed this and please take a minute and review. I think that this will be my last update before 2012 ****so Happy Holidays to everybody and I hope you have a safe, happy, joyful Christmas, Hannukah, Kwanza, etc... **


End file.
